Severus Snape und der Stein der Weisen
by dreamdancerin
Summary: Die Geschehnisse des 1. Schuljahres von Harry Potter aus Snapes Sicht, wahrscheinlich der beste Mann, um alles richtig darzustellen.
1. Der erste Schultag

Titel: Severus Snape und der Stein der Weisen

Autor: Dreamdancerin

Genre: Parody, General

Spoiler: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen

Rating: Wer den 1. Teil gelesen hat, ohne mit Schockzuständen im Krankenhaus zu landen, kann auch das hier lesen.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren und Orte gehören der ehrenwerten Frau R. 

Inhalt: Die Geschehnisse des 1. Schuljahres von Harry Potter aus Snapes Sicht, wahrscheinlich der beste Mann, um alles richtig darzustellen.

Widmung: Ich widme diese Story MEINEM inneren Ich, dass als Muse, Freund und Unterhalter in langweiligen Zeiten dient.

*

Der 1. September 1992 begann ruhig. Ich wusste, dass am abend die Bäl ... Schüler eintreffen würden und den üblichen Krach, Streit und Gestank mitbringen würden, aber ich hatte gute Laune. Sehr gute Laune sogar. Nach außen hin vielleicht nicht, ich zeige nicht gerne Gefühle, aber mein inneres Ich machte zuckende, unartikulierte Bewegungen zu der schiefen Stimme eines Chansons- Sängers – tanzen.

Niemand konnte diese Laune zerstören, noch nicht mal Dumbledore, der mich zu einem Tee inklusive Plausch einlud. Da ich ja die Bitte meines Chefs und Vertrauten nicht abschlagen konnte, ließ ich mich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder und quälte mir ein Bonbon, Muggelware wohlgemerkt, hinter. Ich mochte das Zeug nicht, aber Dumbledore lutschte den Kram ununterbrochen. Es wundert mich manchmal, dass er noch kein Loch in der Zunge hat.

Während mein inneres Ich summend rumstand und mein äußeres sich von Dumbledores Worten berieseln lies, tat ich Zucker in meine Tasse. 

Verständlich das die gesprochenen Aneinanderreihungen von Buchstaben nur langsam in mein Gehirn eindrangen und ich ebenso langsam verstand, was mir mein Gegenüber gerade mitgeteilt hatte.

"Wie bitte?", fragte ich und Dumbledore lächelte breit, bevor er seinen letzten Satz wiederholte.

"Harry Potter fängt dieses Jahr in Hogwarts an!"

Vor Schreck hätte ich mir fast die Zuckerzange in den Oberschenkel gerammt, überspielte das Mißgeschick aber Slytheringleich in dem ich sie zu Boden fallen lies.

"Potter?", fragte ich ungläubig. "Potter, der Sohn von Potter, der von den Potters abstammt?"

Dumbledore schien etwas verwirrt über die häufige Benutzung des Familiennamens, lächelte aber weiterhin und nickte.

Äußerlich blieb ich ruhig und hob die Zange auf, während sich mein inneres Ich hysterisch schreiend hinwarf und mit seinen Fäusten den Boden bearbeitete.

Meine Gedanken rasten, während ich in meinen Tee starrte, indem mein Zuckerwürfel beschloß, sich nicht aufzulösen. 

Was hatte ich für Möglichkeiten? 

Gott, war dieses Balg wirklich schon so alt? 

Ich könnte kündigen! 

Der Alptraum meiner Schulzeit kehrt wieder! 

Ich könnte nett zu ihm sein! 

Er hatte bestimmt den schlechten Charakter seines Vaters geerbt! 

Oder –

Meine Gedanken stoppten abrupt und mein inneres Ich stand auf und grinste fies.

Oder ich könnte gemein zu ihm sein, denn schließlich saß ich am längeren Hebel. Für was war ich sonst Lehrer ....

Meine Gedanken schienen sich auf meinem Gesicht widerzuspiegeln (passiert selten, ist immer ein Mißgeschick!), denn Dumbledore wurde ernst und sah mich aus seinen blauen Augen bohrend an.

"Severus, versprich mir, dass du Harry fair behandeln wirst!"

Mein inneres und äußeres Ich nickten synchron und Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. "Ich danke dir."

Was war ich für ein guter Lügner!

Als am abend beim Festessen die Erstkläßler herein geführt wurden, erkannte ich sofort, dass richtige Idioten darunter waren. Genauso schnell sah ich das schwarze Haar, dass so wirkte als ob der Besitzer in einer Geschirrspüle geduscht hätte. Mein inneres Ich wunderte sich gleichzeitig, woher ich den Begriff ‚Geschirrspüle' kannte, aber das war mir im Augenblick egal, denn der Sprechende Hut begann sein "poetisches" Lied. Alle Jahre wieder ein Hochgenuß.

Als Minerva die Pergamentrolle anhob und eine Abbott aufrief, wusste ich sofort, dass ich eine neue, idiotische Hufflepuff vor mir hatte. Die nächsten Schüler waren genauso wenig der Rede wert, bis Millicent Bulstrode zu einer Slytherin wurde. Ich klatschte kühl nach außen hin, aber mein inneres Ich kicherte vergnügt. 

Der Rest der Zeremonie verging ohne Zwischenfälle, bis ... Ja, bis Potter aufgerufen wurde. Ein Zischen ging durch den Saal und ich beugte mich einen Millimeter vor, um die Visage des Jungen besser betrachten zu können. Original der Vater. Bis auf die Augen, die waren die des Schlammbluts. Ich lehnte mich wieder den Millimeter zurück und war gar nicht überrascht als der Hut verkündete, dass ein neuer Gryffindor unter uns weilte.

Nach der Eröffnungsrede von Dumbledore erschien das Essen und während ich mir ein Schweinesteak auf den Teller legte, drehte sich Quirrell zu mir um.

"S-Severus!", quiekte er. "W-wir h-haben u-u-uns no-och gar ni-nicht unterha-alten!"

Mein inneres Ich stöhnte auf und warf die Chansons-Kassette vom morgen ein. Das würde ein langes Gespräch werden!

Ich lauschte den Worten meines Nachbarn ("F-findest d-du ni-icht a-auch, da-ass R-rotko-ohl v-viel be-esser schm-meckt als S-sauerkra-aut?") nur mit einem Ohr und liess meinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen, bis er an Potter hängen blieb.

Der Zwerg starrte mich einen Moment an und schlug sich dann mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Stirn. Einen Moment runzelte mein inneres Ich die Stirn. Was hatte der den für Probleme?

Da mich das aber nicht weiter interessierte, wandte ich mich wieder meinen Steak (kalt) und meinem Gesprächspartner (langweilig) zu.

Mein inneres Ich lag schon fast schlafend auf dem Boden, als sich Dumbledore erhob und seine zweite, längere Ansprache hielt.

Bei der Schulhymne sang mein äußeres Ich nicht mit, während das innere seine rechte Hand auf die Brust drückte und fröhlich mitgrölte.

Ein leichtes Seufzen konnte ich mir dann doch nicht unterdrücken, als Dumbledore die kleinen Monster ins Bett schickte. Feierabend!

*

Dieses Kapitel ist nicht wirklich lang, aber ihr habt bestimmt gemerkt, dass man Snape hier nicht so ernst nehmen darf. Also, liebe Fans, keine Drohbriefe, weil ich ihn hier so verschandele! Lieber ein Review ;o)

Ach, ja, Credits: Den Satz mit der Geschirrspüle hat meine liebe Freundin Julia gesagt und ich musste es glatt einbauen, weil es so schön zu Harry passt!

Ciao Dream


	2. Die erste Zaubertrankstunde

*verbeug* Danke für die lieben Reviews! Freut mich, dass ich euch kurz erheitern konnte. Hoffentlich gefällt euch das Kapitel genauso gut, denn natürlich schreibe ich das hier zu Ende (wenn auch mit ein bißchen Verzögerung).

*Tusch* Hier ist sie: Die erste Zaubertrankstunde!

*

Die erste Schulwoche verging genau so, wie ich es erwartete hatte: Ätzend! 

Während ich die Rotzlöffel unterrichtete und in der Zwischenzeit insgesamt stattliche 178 Punkte von Gryffindor abzog, (Die irgendwann immer wieder drauf sind! Ich glaube die McGonagall bevorzugt ihr Haus ...), hatte mein Inneres Ich 3 dicke Wälzer im Herr der Ringe – Format durchgelesen. Er langweilt sich immer besonders und mit diesem Verstecken hinter dicken und großen Büchern will er mir nur zeigen, dass er sauer ist. Er hat mir halt nie verziehen, dass ich Lehrer geworden bin. Sonst kann man darauf nichts geben, denn er ist fast durchweg eine beleidigte Leberwurst. Er war sauer als ich in der Schule lieber lernte, als mir die Birne mit Alkohol und Drogen zu zermatschen, als ich bei den Todessern eingestiegen bin, genauso als ich aufgehört hatte .... 

Und dann kam die Sache mit der Berufswahl. Etliche Nachtdiskussionen, die mich vom Schlafen abhielten und die oft mit Geschrei und Heulerei endeten, brachten wir hinter uns, in denen mich mein Inneres Ich überzeugen wollte Rockstar oder wahlweise Pornodarsteller zu werden (Hauptsache Geld!). Schlußendlich entschied ich mich Zaubertränke zu studieren, um mein erlerntes Wissen weiterzugeben. 

Mein Inneres Ich nahm die Ankündigung ruhig auf. Eine viertel Sekunde stand er geschockt da, dann drehte er sich um und zerrte einen Koffer aus dem Schrank. Hastig warf er ein paar geblümte Unterhosen hinein und egal was ich sagte, er lies sich nicht davon abbringen. Erst als ich nuschelte, dass es mir leid tut, hielt er inne. Die silber- grün gestreifte Socke in seiner Hand zitterte und sein linkes Auge zuckte. Und schon war ich in einer erneuten Nachtdiskussion gefangen.

Mittlerweile leben wir beide einigermaßen mit der Situation. Ich verfluche mein soziale Ader, die damals anscheinend noch existiert hat, und mein Inneres Ich verflucht mich. Nur in den Ferien ist es wie früher. Und wenn etwas interessantes im Unterricht passiert. Dazu gehören Streitereien, Kloppereien, Verletzungen und Kessel, die in die Luft gehen. Fehlt eigentlich nur noch sein "Ha, das wäre dir auf der Bühne nicht passiert!" und das schadenfrohe Gelächter. 

Nicht das ich sowieso schon viel zu viel nerviges an der Backe zu kleben hatte, denn schließlich hatte mein Inneres Ich wieder PMS *, nein, da kam dann noch der Freitag ganz unschuldig um die Ecke, um mir den Stundenplan unter die Nase zu halten. "Ach du Scheiße!", rutschte mir heraus und schnell sah ich mich um, ob jemand meinen Gefühlsausbruch mitbekommen hatte, aber ich war allein in meinem Schlafzimmer und nur mein inneres Ich, dass gerade seine Duschhaube verstaute, schnaubte leise.

Das Frühstück verging viel zu schnell (vielleicht weil Quirrell mich nicht wieder von der Seite anlaberte), denn kaum hatte ich einen Schritt aus meinen Zimmern gesetzt, lief ich auch schon wieder hinein. Ich beobachtete stumm, wie die Schüler schüchtern in den Raum traten und als Potter mit Weasley hineinkam, begann mein Inneres Ich fies zu grinsen. Das war wirklich zu paradox: Den Beruf mochte er nicht, aber sobald ich die Schüler ärgerte, saß er in der ersten Reihe und lachte sich ins Fäustchen.

Als endlich alle saßen, las ich die Namensliste vor und stoppte – natürlich – beim Namen meines neuen Albtraumes. 

"Ah, ja", sagte ich leise. "Harry Potter. Unsere neue – _Berühmtheit._"

Malfoy und seine Freunde kicherten dümmlich und ich las zufrieden den Rest der Namen vor. Erster Treffer!

Als ich den Blick auf die Klasse richtete, sah ich viele ängstliche Gesichter. Mein Inneres Ich lehnte sich gelangweilt zurück, denn er wusste das mein "alljährliches Geschwafel", wie er es so gerne nannte, kam. Die Rede war aber einfach zu gut!

"Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen. Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören ..." Das war eindeutig das Beste! "Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt – sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sonst immer in der Klasse habe."

So, die Klasse ist erstmal verschreckt. Angriff!

"Potter! Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einen Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodilwurzel hinzufüge?"

Potter sah sofort zu seinem Freund, der genauso dumm dasaß. In der Klasse herrschte allgemeine Ratlosigkeit und jeder Gryffindor versuchte sich besonders klein zu machen, nur eine Hand schoß augenblicklich in die Höhe. Ich warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Liste. Granger, aha.

"Ich weiß nicht, Sir", sagte Harry und ich konnte ein hämisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Grangers Hand übersah ich gekonnt.

"Tjaja – Ruhm ist eben nicht alles. Versuchen wir's noch mal, Potter. Wo würdest du suchen, wenn du mir ein Bezoar beschaffen müsstest?"

Die Leere in Potters Gesicht war wirklich göttlich. Mein Inneres Ich war genauso begeistert wie ich und wischte sich schon die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht, während er mir Daumen hoch zeigte. Granger stand fast von ihrem Stuhl auf, aber ich ignorierte sie weiter. Klugscheißer sind genauso furchtbar wie Dummköpfe.

"Ich weiß nicht, Sir", presste Potter hervor und mein Inneres Ich bekam durch seinen erneuten, leicht hysterisch wirkenden Lachanfall Schluckauf.

"Dachtest sicher, es wäre nicht nötig, ein Buch aufzuschlagen, Potter?" Ich genoss kurz sein wütend zerknautschtes Gesicht, dann gab ich ihm noch eine Chance. Na ja, nett gesagt, aber ich wusste sowieso, das er es nicht weiß. "Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz, Potter?" Sofort stand Granger auf und ich hätte sie angeschnauzt, wenn nicht Potter angefangen hätte zu reden.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich glaube, Hermine weiß es, also warum nehmen Sie nicht mal Hermine dran?" Zwei Sekunden war ich sprachlos und mein Inneres Ich hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen, um besser mitzubekommen, wie ich reagieren würde.

"Setz dich", blaffte ich die Nervensäge an und wandte mich wieder an den neuen Helden, der er ja jetzt eindeutig war, da er dem dunklen und fiesen Zaubertrankmeister Paroli geboten hatte. "Zu deiner Information, Potter, Affodil und Wermut ergeben einen Schlaftrank, der so stark ist, dass er als Trank der Lebenden Toten bekannt ist. Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege, der einen vor den meisten Giften rettet. Was Eisenhut und Wolfswurz angeht, so bezeichnen sie dieselbe Pflanze, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Aconitum. Noch Fragen? Und warum schreibt ihr euch das nicht auf?" Mein Inneres Ich klatschte schlaff und wollte sich schon wieder sein Buch nehmen, als ich durch die Menge "Und Gryffindor wird ein Punkt abgezogen, wegen dir, Potter." rief, um die Situation zu meinen Gunsten zu retten. Urplötzlich fiel mir auf, wieviel ich abgezogen hatte und mein Inneres Ich verkroch sich hinter seinem Buch. Die Vorstellung war vorbei.

Um mich abzureagieren stellte ich die Klasse zu Paaren zusammen, lies sie einen Trank zur Heilung von Furunkeln zubereiten und meckerte an allem herum. Als ich in Malfoys Kessel sah, stellte ich schnell fest, dass er genauso schlecht wie die anderen waren, aber Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden und darum würde ich den Sproß ein bißchen bevorzugen, um den Alten den Mund zu stopfen. Und um Potter zu ärgern.

Gerade als ich richtig losschleimen wollte (schließlich würde Lucius davon erfahren), sprengte Longbottom seinen Trank in die Luft.

"Du Idiot!", blaffte ich genervt und hexte mit einem Zauberstabschwung den Dreck weg.. Konnte ich heute noch nicht mal in Ruhe gute Beziehungen knüpfen? "Ich nehme an, du hast die Stachelschweinpastillen hinzugegeben, bevor du den Kessel vom Feuer genommen hast?"

Longbottom wimmerte kläglich und Tränen füllten seine Augen. "Bring ihn hoch zum Hospitalflügel!", beauftragte ich Finnigan. Ich wollte ja keine Überschwemmung in meinem Klassenzimmer, zu der Longbottom bestimmt fähig war!

Ein Geistesblitz durchfuhr mich und ich drehte mich zum Helden des Tages.

"Du – Potter – warum hast du ihm nicht gesagt, er solle die Pastillen weglassen? Dachtest wohl, du stündest besser da, wenn er es vermasselt, oder? Das ist noch ein Punkt, der Gryffindor wegen dir abgezogen wird." Ich wollte mir schon fast auf die Schulter klopfen, bis mir einfiel, wieviel ich (schon wieder) abgezogen hatte. Genervt sah ich zur Decke und bemerkte, dass ich vorhin einen Teil von Longbottoms Brühe beim Saubermachen übersehen hatte. Sollte ich das mit einem Schwenk vom Zauberstab in Ordnung bringen oder mich über Filch beim Putzen ohne Magie lustig machen? Die Antwort war klar, denn irgendwie muss man ja einen scheiß Tag retten.

*

* Glaubt mir, Männer haben das auch!

Super, mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich ja jetzt unter Druck stehe, lustig zu schreiben. Damit bin ich normalerweise nicht gesegnet. Na ja, vielleicht hat es ja geklappt. *hoff* Das Innere Ich und seine Beziehung zu Snape habe ich mal spontan ein bißchen ausgebaut. Das arme Kerlchen wurde ja einfach in die Geschichte geworfen. *Kopf tätschel* Beim Schreiben ist mir aufgefallen, dass er eigentlich einen Namen braucht, aber das lässt sich ja jetzt schlecht einbauen. Ich kann ja im 3. Kapitel nicht plötzlich "Und Horst, mein Inneres Ich, ..." schreiben. Mmh, sagt ihr, was ihr denkt.

Danke für's lesen!

Ciao Dream


End file.
